


Daddy Josh and his 2 babies

by NightSkyBear



Series: Fics that'll never be finished [4]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Gay Tyler, Homophobic Language, Josh is rich, M/M, Shy Tyler, Tyler is broke, Tyler lives with his parents, and has a kid, bisexual josh, cross-dressing, cuteness?, just read and enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyBear/pseuds/NightSkyBear
Summary: Tyler works at wal-mart. Josh needs diapers. he meets Tyler and stuff happens





	1. Babies, Diapers and Dates

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

(Josh's Baby)

 

Josh's P.O.V  
   
   
As you know, I am Joshua Dun, i am gonna tell you a few things about me.  
1\. I am 25 years of age. 2. I have a kid, she is my entire life. 3. i own my own business.  
You may ask 'Why is he so young and he has a kid' or 'where is the kid's mother', Well you'll see.

I was 22 and i had a girlfriend, Heather-Nicole. She was the love of my life, or so i thought. i was immature. i thought it was 'cool' not to wear a condom while doing the do, i was very wrong.

After we'd done it, a few weeks later Heather came and told me she was pregnant and i was the father. She said that her parents won't approve of her having sex without marriage and she didn't want that so she decided that she'd abort it before anyone would notice.

She didn't want any kids and i could understand that, But it was also my kid and i was willing to take the responsibility. She still wanted to abort it and while usually i'm pro-choice but it was my blood too so i couldn't let the baby die.

She finally agreed but under 1 condition, she wanted nothing to do with the baby after it was born. i was a little hurt by that but i agreed. i was there for all 9 months we found out it-she was a girl.

Heather gave birth to her on June 3rd and since she was my child i named her Scarlett Rose Dun. Scarlett because the pink-ish red of her cheeks and Rose because of my hair color.

So the meaning of her name is 'red flower' or 'red red', however you wanna put it. She was the most precious thing ever. I loved her the moment i held her.

Heather held her once and said she was beautiful and so was her name. Of course i had told my parents, they were pretty upset that i got a girl pregnant but they were a bit relieved when i said i'd take care of her.

They offered to give me everything i needed and my mom said she'd teach me how to feed her and change her and all that stuff because i didn't know how. when i brought her to my parents house a few days after she was born everyone immediately had taken a liking to her, i knew they would. after an hour or two of them gushing over her, my mom went to the store to get her baby things she'd need and my sister, Ashley, went with her and Jordan had to study so he was out, my dad was out with a few of his friends probably doing old people things.

That left me, Abby and Scarlett. Abby wanted to hold her so i let her, we watched a few episodes of Spongebob (under Abby's request) until Scarlett started to get upset. Abby tried to calm her down but Scarlett was having none of it, she burst out crying and Abby, being 10 and all, didn't know what to do so she gave the baby to me.

Me being the inexperienced 25 year old boy i am, didn't know what was happening. i started to rock her to calm her down. it did nothing. i tried to make her sleep. still crying. i put my finger on her mouth and rocked her, trying to shush her, she started to suck on my finger and calmed down. i sighed in relief and not long after my mom came home with the stuff.

I told her what happened and she laughed and showed me how to make a bottle and feed her. Ashley showed me how to change her, after 5 failed attempts Ashley groaned and changed the baby herself.

Mom also showed me how to put Scarlett to sleep. after hours of that. it was almost 2 am, i stayed at my parents house for the night.

Everyone was asleep, except me. Scarlett was crying for the 4th time that night, i had decided to stay awake because i knew i wasn't gonna get any sleep. Scarlett was crying again and she smelled terrible.

I laid her on my old bed and went to retrieve some diapers but there weren't anymore, Mom had bought a small pack. That mean't i'd have to go to the store to get some at- i looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand, '3:07 am' flashed brightly.

I'd have to get go to the store at 3:07 am and get diapers. I groaned and started to get ready, i looked over at the baby and she was still crying but not as loud, 'should i take you or leave you?' i thought. i decided to take her, i gotta have a car seat though. i tucked her into a nest on my bed so she wouldn't fall off.

I searched the basement for a car seat because i'm sure mom has one. Luckily i found one, it was a little old but it'll do.

I set it up in my dad's car, it took me 15 minutes to figure out how to set it up, thank god for google. i went back inside and made my way to my childhood bedroom. When i opened to door Ashley was already in there, she looked at me worriedly. I smiled reassuringly and she smiled back.

"Hey Ash, what're you doing up?" i asked quietly. i walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Same as you buddy, this little monster" she said as she picked up Scarlett and kissed her cheek.  
i smiled and remembered why i came up here.

"Ash i gotta go to the store, Carly ran outta diapers. mom got the small pack" i told her. i got up and held out my hands so Ash would give me my baby but she held her closer to her chest.

"Dude it's 3 am, you aren't going alone." Ashley , she got up and went to her room taking Scarlett with her. I groaned and followed her trying to tell her i gotta go but she locked to the door and i stood there whisper-shouting at Ashley to open the door. After 5 minutes she finally open the door she had on skinny jeans, hoodie and a pair of blue high-tops, similar to Josh. 

"I'm coming too, you don't know what to get," She said as she made her way to the garage door, Scarlett still in her hands. i sighed and shook my head. she looked back to me and asked 'are you coming' and laughed.

Ashley safely strapped the baby in the car seat and got in the passengers seat. I followed and pulled out the garage and headed for the nearest Wal-Mart.  
   
\---   
Tyler's P.O.V  
\---   
'I hate this. i hate everything! god dang it!' i thought as i miserably stacked cans of sweet peas and canned soups on the shelf.

"i don't even know why Brendon couldn't do this himself, he better be glad i need the extra money. it's three in the frickin' morning and everyone is in their nice warm beds and i'm here stacking crap that only old people buy" i complain angrily to myself. I got done stacking the cans and went to the checkout and turned the little light thing on to let the 10 customers know i was open. Every 3 people i checked out 3 more came in the store, 3 more people i have to check out.

"Who the heck shops at Wal-Mart at 3 almost 4 am." i said to my co-worker/Best friend, Mark Eshleman, he shrugged and chuckled at my grumpiness.

"Ty, you know you're funny when you're mad, you say stupid things." Mark laughs. I crossed my arms and pouted, he walked over and hugged me, i hugged him back and let go and so did he. 

"Not to bring you down even more but since Brendon has to stack cereal today.. You gotta do it." Mark glanced at the small male, mumbling the last part. I groaned loudly and started to slowly walk to the cereal isle.

"If it helps the cereal cart is already there so you don't gotta get it from the back!" Mark shouted to me. I gave him a thumbs up before turning down the food isle.

45 minutes later i was done. i walked back to the front to find Mark to see if i had to do anything else but stopped in my tracks because there was beautiful man standing in front of me, he looked lost until he saw me standing there. He looked relieved to see me, i couldn't help but to stare my mouth slightly open. He started walking towards me, i started to panic because...well..it's a hot dude walking towards me that never happened to me before. I stood there still staring until he snapped me out of my trance.

"Uhh... Sir?" He asked questioningly. Frick he probably said something i wasn't paying attention.

'Dang it Tyler don't mess this up!' I thought to myself.

"oh u-um..i-i'm sorry c-could you repeat t-that please?" i mentally slap myself for stuttering like an idiot. keep it together.

"i asked where are the diapers" he smiled so brightly i swear i felt my heart melting. but i quickly looked behind him.. he didn't have a baby ..does he need an adult diaper? i just shook my head and ushered him to follow me. i took him to the adult diapers and he looked at me with an 'are you serious' face. i messed up.

"uh thanks? i'll just uh..think about getting one for my um..grandma.." He joked as he picked one up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. My face flushed from embarrassment and looked down and chuckled awkwardly.

"Sorry i-i didn't know which diapers.. i d-didn't see a baby so i figured you meant um.. these" I swiftly gestured to the adult diapers. He chuckled lightly and said no problem.

"That's alright but yeah, i need baby diapers and i don't know where they are, d-do you mind showing me?" he questioned, he smiled and his eyes did a little crinkle that made my knees weak. i started walking to the baby diapers and he followed.

When we reached the baby isle there was a girl she couldn't have been older than 18, with a baby.

"Well here's your stop." I announced and showed him the baby items.

"Josh where have you been? you were supposed to go to the restroom and come back" she said as she looked me up and down.

"Sorry Ash, i got lost but this handsome gentleman pointed me to the diapers. Not the right diapers but they were diapers," the cute man -Josh- joked. I blushed and looked down because he called me 'handsome'.

I smiled shyly and mumbled another apology. When i looked back up i saw that he was staring at me with an eyebrow cocked and his head was tilted to the side like a puppy, his smile that was once small, grew into a big bright smile i glanced over to 'Ash' and she was staring right back at me with an eyebrow raised looking at me expectantly. What the heck did she say, i wasn't listening. 'DANG IT TYLER!' i mentally slap myself.  
i coughed awkwardly and rubbed my arm on reflex. They started laughing, my face got heated once more and suddenly the floor was very interesting.

"oh my god, he's adorable," Ash complimented as she calmed down but she still had a big smile on her face.

"Isn't he though, i asked where were the diapers and he took me to the ones for adults and his face got so red. it was adorable." Josh commented, still laughing. At the rate they were going i was gonna be a tomato by tomorrow.

"Aw Joshua you made him even more red, stop that." Ash scolded playfully and Josh just shrugged and smiled.

"Anyway buddy, we asked for you name. i'm pretty sure Josh doesn't want to keep calling you 'the cute guy' in his head" The girl smirked and Josh just nodded.

"T-Tyler. It's um.. Tyler," I spoke shyly. I looked over to the front where i saw Mark watching us from afar, with a big mischievous grin, he almost resembled the grinch. i knew that i was in trouble. he ran over to us and looked at Josh.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Mark asked with a fake concerned tone

"Oh nothing's wrong Mark, you can go now." I answered nervously. Mark, Brendon and Jenna were all trying to hook me up with someone, they complained that i am sexually frustrated that's why i'm so 'mean' all the time. Mark shook his head and said.

"Tyler, May you go stack the bananas? Brendon was supposed to but as you know he is sick today." He knew i had to listen to him, he was my manager. I looked at him with a pitiful frown.

"But Mark you know i hate bananas plus i was helping Josh and..." i cut myself off because 1. Josh was looking at me awkwardly 2. So was Ash which i'm just gonna call her Ashley and 3. Mark was looking at me sternly. i sighed and nodded my head. i lowered my head and sulked over to the filthy trash people call 'Bananas'.

Josh's P.O.V

I watched as Tyler sulked to the horrid fruit only monkeys love. i felt kinda bad for him, he didn't do anything wrong. i frowned and turned my attention towards 'Mark'.

"Hey sorry i had to do that, Tyler is too shy for this and i couldn't stand watching him like that." i looked at Ash and she looked back.

"Ash why don't you go buy the diapers and some clothes and stuff for Carly and get you something" i dug around in my pocket and fished out a roll of 20s (about 200 in all) and gave it to her, she nodded and soon left me with Mark. I glanced over to him and his mouth was slightly open and eyes wide. i cleared my throat and he quickly regained himself.

"Oh yeah as i was saying, i think my friend Tyler would like to get to know you better so um...do you mind if i gave you his number?" Mark said as he shuffled on his feet waiting for a reply.

i thought about it. 'i have a new daughter and she will need my undivided attention, but then cute boy, but my little baby. he can be your little baby too. yeah you're right, you can always have 2 babies' i fought with myself and i finally gave in.

"Sure, you can put it in my phone" i said and gave him my phone. he put it in and gave it back to me, he was grinning like a fool and he ran to where Tyler was.

I skipped over to where Ashley was, she was still picking out baby clothes. She went a little crazy and filled the shopping cart up with cute little baby items like princess dresses and a few cute hipster-like outfits and just baby jumpers ect.

Since i said 'get yourself something too' Ashley skipped to the female's clothing isle and got some pretty dresses and pants and all that other girly crap. She wanted shoes so we did that.

i groaned telling her to hurry the hell up, mind you that it was now 6 am.

After we got everything we needed we headed for check out. i loaded all the clothes and the diapers unto the conveyor belt and Tyler rushed over grinning like he had just won the lottery.

He rang up all the items and his eyes widened at the price of everything.

"T-That'll be 258.64 plus t-tax" he said hesitantly. I gave him 3 hundred and started to leave, not caring about the change or receipt. as i was walking away, Ashley following close behind, i heard Tyler jogging towards us he stopped me.

"J-Josh you forgot your change it's 41.36." Tyler said and held it out for me to take. I shook my head and pushed his hand away, he looked at me, he was confused.

"Keep it" i replied and he shook his head and pushed it back my way.

"i-i can't take it, it belongs to you" Tyler said confusedly.

"Well, it kinda isn't because i just gave it to you" I smirked. he nodded and said thanks, after that we left and went to get food and drove home. it was 7:36 am when we got back.

Thank god i don't have to work today.. well i choose when i wanna work because... it's my company. Ashley was on break for a week due to someone setting the chem lab on fire.

We pulled into the driveway and got out, Once again Ashley getting Carly out and i had to get all the bags. 

Once everything was settled, Scarlett was fed and changed and asleep. i took a nice long shower and picked Scarlett up and held her, i took the time to really look at her. She has my eyes, her mom's nose and pretty pink lips- my thoughts were cut off by knocking and the door opening. it was Mom. 

"Good morning Honey, how are you and the little one?" She whispered gently and quietly

"Hey ma, we're doing good. me and Ashley ran to the store to get more diapers and stayed a little longer than we planned" i explained quietly, stroking Scarlett's head softly with my thump.

"Oh hon you could've just woken me up, i'd go for you. i'll let you rest now. you must be tired." Mom exclaimed as she held out her hands to take the baby. I gently place her in my mom's arms and she kisses my head and leaves. i sighed and decided to text Tyler.  
*~*~*The Texts*~*~*

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hello Ty, i hope you have a Good Morning

Tyler:P: Who is this?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: it's josh ur friend gave me ur # earlier 

Tyler:P: oh ok and thnks fr th möney

Jishwa<3: np wanna hang out later? around 2:30?

Tyler:P: sure! where do you wanna meet? or are you gonna pick me up or vice versa?

Jishwa<3: i'm picking you up, where something cute ok?

Tyler:P: ok? is this a date?

Jishwa<3: yeah if you want it to be, Baby Boy

Tyler:P: then it's a date! see you then jish

Jishwa<3: until then, princess.  
*~*~* End Of Text*~*~


	2. The dark's not taking prisoners tonight..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler just wants to go on a date with one of the hottest people he knows but plans change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is abuse and homophobia in this chapter so uh be safe?

__

__

_**(the outfits Tyler puts on)** _

 

_**(Last Chapter)** _

***~*~The Texts*~*~***  
UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hello Ty, i hope you have a Good Morning  
Tyler:P: Who is this?  
UNKNOWN NUMBER: it's josh ur friend gave me ur # earlier   
Tyler:P: oh ok and thnks fr th möney  
Jishwa <3: np wanna hang out later? around 2:30?  
Tyler:P: sure! where do you wanna meet? or are you gonna pick me up or vice versa?  
Jishwa<3: i'm picking you up, where something cute ok?  
Tyler:P: ok? is this a date?  
Jishwa<3: yeah if you want it to be, Baby Boy  
Tyler:P: then it's a date! see you then jish  
Jishwa<3: until then, princess.  
*~*~* End Of Text*~*~

Tyler's P.O.V

 

 _'Holy Shit. Holy SHIT! I just a date with the hottest person ever!'_ I thought. I looked at the time, it was almost 1 pm and i had nothing to wear. i have terrible fashion sense, well it wasn't _terrible_ terrible but it isn't that great. i decided to call my most fashionable, prettiest and up to date friend. it rang twice before it was answered

"Hey Tyler! How are you?"

"Jenna, are you busy?" i asked immediately.

"No i'm not, Are you okay? what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No nothing's wrong, but i have a code-49b and i need you here ASAP." i responded urgently.

"Oh My Gosh! Ty you got a date?! You have to tell me how it goes!" she squeaked. i smiled and nodded before realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah but i need you to help me pick out some clothes" i told her.

"Okay I will be there in 2.5 seconds" and with that she hung up. i sighed and tossed my phone in the bed and started looking through my closet. there wasn't hardly anything in there since i barely have any money but i did have a few cute but plain outfits. I laid out a few pairs of skinny jeans and leggings, a crop top and three High-Low Pullover sweaters. About 10 minutes later Jenna was here. she had a 5 big bags and a small bag, which i assumed was make-up, with her. she handed them to me and headed straight for my room. She gave me a hug and guided me to my bed and sat me down.

"Okay, first we need to get out your outfit then i'll do your make-up and i'll try to fix..that" she gestured to my hair, i subconsciously ran my fingers through it and nodded.

"I brought a few outfits that you might like, in that bag" i pointed to the bags i was holding. I opened them and there were four outfits, i tried them all on and showed Jenna. i currently had on the high low pullover sweater with black skinny jeans

"They all look adorable on you but i like this one, it suits you better. which one do you like?" Jenna asked while fixing the necklace. 

"Thanks Jen, i like this one alright." i said, i smiled and hugged her and she returned.

"Make-Up time now, I'm gonna make you look like a doll." Jenna said excitedly. she loves doing things like this because i often don't let her. I'm honestly insecure about things like this because as my dad say 'make-up is for women' that really hurt because i was close to my dad. i frowned at the sudden memory and Jenna must have noticed because she frowned too, she gently lifted my head so i could make eye contact. 

"Ty what's wrong? did i say anything wrong?" she asked concernedly, I shook my head and forced a smile.

"m'okay just thinkin', You can start on my make-up now" i mumbled. i took a deep breath and released it. Jenna went over to her make-up bag and started putting mascara and eye-liner. After she finished there was sound of a door being slammed and my name being yelled. i looked wide-eyed at Jenna and she looked at me, confusion written all over her face. I opened the window and forced out. She looked even more confused, i have her an apologetic smile and shut the window back once she was out. i hurried out of the sweater and skinny jeans and put on my skeleton hoodie and some basketball shorts that were by my bed. i threw the clothes Jenna brought over into my closet and rushed to my bed pretending to be on my phone, although i did text Jenna that she should leave and she agreed but said she wanted me to explain later. My dad burst through the door and looked around then looked me dead in the eyes with a pissed off expression. 

"Did you not hear me calling you, you pissant?" He slurred, he was drunk again but what's new. i hesitantly shook my head.

"what? I didn't hear you?!" he shouted. i whimpered and and mumbled out a 'No'. "What did i tell you about mumbling, fag?!" He yelled, he drunkenly stumbled over to me and slapped me hard across the face. i closed my eyes as he struck me again. tears started to fall and i whimpered. when he hit me again i fell to the floor, i opened my eyes when nothing happened and i realized he was looking at his hand. there was mascara and eye-liner on it and all over my face. " _fuck_ " i mumbled under my breath. 

"What the  ** _fuck_** is this." he said, oddly calm. fuck fuck  _fuck_. 

"I-It's u-um i-i uh it's m-mascara and um eye-" i was cut off by a punch in the face, there was a loud cracking noise and blood ran down my face. he started kicking me everywhere he could to get. i tried to get away but he picked me up by my hair and started to slam my head against the floor. the pain was unbearable, he dropped me back on the floor and continued to kick me until he got tired. 

"Get the hell up and clean this shit up and clean you face you fuckin bitch" he said harshly. he kicked me again in the chest and my head, there was a small ringing sound, he spat on me then left. i tried to move but pain shot through my body. i pulled up my hoodie up to look at the damage, there were bruises starting to form, i slowly sat up and stayed there for a few minutes. i stood up as slowly as possible. i made my way to my bathroom and looked in the mirror, it looks like i got mercilessly beat with the ugly stick and ran over by an 18 wheel truck. 10 times. cleaned up my face but my nose kept bleeding. 'of fucking course' i thought. i got a wash cloth and held it against my nose and walked back to my bed. i laid down carefully because i'm pretty sure i have a broken rib. it fucking hurts to breathe. i started to sob into my pillow. i laid there for what felt like hours trying to calm myself down before i had a panic attack. my phone started buzzing,i flinched at the sudden vibrations but quickly recovered, i went to see who was calling and it was Josh. i panicked, i totally forgot about out date. i answered the call, briefly forgetting that i have been crying for over an hour. 

"Hey Baby Boy, Did you forget about our date already" Joshua said jokingly. i tried to smile but i couldn't it hurt so bad. i dared to say anything. i couldn't trust my voice so i did something any sane person would do. i broke down in tears and hung up on him. my phone kept going off. i couldn't take it, i threw it at the wall and screamed. that was a bad move because my dad came back and kicked me multiple times and told me to 'shut the hell up i'm tryna fuckin sleep you piece of shit'. i started to bleed again. i could barely move so i just cried into my hands, i laid there crying for 30 minutes. i know that because i counted. i gathered all the energy i had to go over to get my phone, i was surprised it didn't break. i called the only person who knew about my dad beating me, i waited for 3 rings and he picked up.

"P-Patrick? i-i need out, i need o-out s-so b-b-bad" i said, choking back a sob. 

"i'm on my way Ty just hold on buddy, just hold on, your gonna be fine" Patrick tried to soothe but it did minimum to help. 

"Pat, d-don't hang up p-please" i slid down the wall carefully, i broke down again. 

"I'm not going to buddy. i'm almost there" Patrick told me and i nodded even though he couldn't see me but my mind was all over the place, it was the least important.

Patrick arrived shortly and he rushed to me as soon as he saw me, i gave a weak smile as he lifted me up and took me to his car. he laid me in the backseat, i started to feel dizzy as we drove to where i assume were going. i was starting to feel really bad so i closed my eyes.

"Ty? Ty no don't close your eyes, stay awake" Patrick said nervously. it had never gotten that bad. 

"I'll stay awake..the dark's not taking prisoners..tonight.." i mumbled and before i knew it everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is really nothing i can say but uh hi and i hope your enjoying this. Also i say 'and' a lot and i use . , " too much

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. if so could you comment on it so i know if i should make another chapter. Thank You!


End file.
